Just Married
by DeliciousWatermelons
Summary: As a princess, Korra must marry royalty to keep the blood line pure in her family. But who said all princes were charming?
1. Unwanted Marriage

Just Married

A/N: Hello! So this is my FIRST chapter story…I might be bad at updating but we'll see XD

"I can't get married!" Korra yelled after being told that's apparently what princesses do at the age 18.

"Korra, you have to-"Her father, Tonraq, tried to reason. When her family moved up to the North Pole after Tonraq became chief, there had been some unknown rules.

He knew there would be a time that he'd pass, and so Korra would have to take charge of the tribes after so. She needed a man of royalty, of course to keep the family blood pure. Yes, Korra and the "prince" would have to start a family for more rulers in the future, so after searching far and wide in the two tribes, Tonraq believed he found the perfect boy for his daughter.

"Look, you haven't even met him Korra, so how do you know you don't like him?" Tonraq asked calmly.

"That's my point! I don't even know him!" Korra argued back. There was NO way she was getting married to some guy she just met.

"You'll have three months to get to know each other, okay? The marriage is all in order." Tonraq informed.

Just as Korra was about to speak, yell, argue, or say something, a young man (of course her age), popped up behind her father. His hair was slick and brown, and obviously carefully groomed. He looked maybe an inch or two taller and…kind of wimpy. Before she could say hello (as if she wanted to), she watched him bow to her father.

Great. Her father picked a suck-up. He probably just kissed Tonraq's butt when he met him.

"Hello sir. It's an honor to marry your daughter, and the avatar." The boy said which made Korra fold her arms and roll her eyes. He had a light voice for a guy, but it sounded like he needed to cough to get something out of his throat.

"Oh it's my pleasure! Meet her why don't you?" Tonraq said to the young man, gesturing his hand towards Korra.

Korra could only watch as he approached her, and when he did, he bowed to her like she was a goddess or something. She hated being treated like this, different. She loved being treated as just as any ordinary human. That's probably one of the reasons why she fell in love with Mako. He didn't care for her title, or being a princess, but more of who she was.

"Princess Korra, it's an honor! My name is Lloyd." He took her hand and kissed it. Korra snatched her hand back quickly, feeling the awkwardness after that settle in.

"Ah see Korra," Her father began as he put an arm around Lloyd. "He's already more of a gentleman than Mako! He's _much better _than that boy!"

This set Korra off. Memories of them flooded through her mind. The sweet kisses, his laughs, oh she missed him. And here she was getting told to marry some boy that's apparently "better". Tears formed on the corner of her eyes.

"_I'll always love you Korra."_

Korra couldn't hold it anymore and tears rushed down her face. She didn't like crying. It made her look weak and helpless. Helping others was her job! Korra ran off into her now new room. She shut the door and slid down helplessly crying.

Senna walked up behind Tonraq, not happy the way his words were said.

"What?!" Tonraq asked, as if he didn't know what.

"Don't what me! She loved that boy! Men are so stupid sometimes…" Senna answered, obviously upset with him.

"Yeah, well, at least I won't see them making out half naked!" Tonraq yelled, shuddering at the images that flood through his mind.

Senna waved it off and left to go find her daughter. When she walked through the halls, she saw Mako there, and he was probably listening to Korra cry.

"Korra?" He knocked the door. "Are you alright?" He continued. Senna decided it'd be best if she let Mako handle this, she knew Korra loved him after all.

"Can I come in, please?" He was answered with a very upset Korra.

"H-ey…" Korra rubbed her arm shyly.

Mako placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Korra took a step back from Mako, which caused his hand to drop from her shoulder. There was no way to deliver this news in a good way, because she was clearly upset too.

"I'm fine…" She said to him, but he crossed his arms which obviously meant he didn't believe her so she continued. "But, me being a princess…now, means I have to get married."

He didn't like that sentence. His Korra…was getting married?!

"Married?! To who?!" You could hear the upsetness in his voice.

Korra put her hands on her hips and motioned for him to come in as she closed the door and leaned against it.

"To some guy I just met! Ugh, he's such a suck-up to my dad, I already dislike him."

Mako nodded, listening to every word she had to say.

"So uhm…do you have time to get to know the guy?"

"Only three months…" Korra answered. She sat on her bed next to Mako as he wrapped an arm around her. Korra shyly accepted his comfort, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You'll get through it." Mako mumbled to her. His deep but soft and soothing voice made her fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Love and Despair

Second chapter! :)

The two (mainly Korra) were awoken an hour or a half so later. Mako had eventually fallen asleep soon after Korra and rested his chin on her soft brown hair, but was awoken by…Lloyd. The two untangled their arms with rosy cheeks quickly and got off the bed.

"Lloy-d! What're you doing here?!" Korra asked, somewhat angry. She disliked when people barged into her room. _Especially_ ones she certainly disliked.

"Your father, _Chief_ Tonraq," Lloyd began, emphasizing her father's "title". "Sent me to find you. That's when I, of course, saw you were…"

Korra blushed even more and took a step away from Mako to prove it was nothing that they did. She eyed Lloyd in disgust (she should be thinking of a stronger word) and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is that _all _you wanted? Because you can leave now." Korra responded, and gestured her left hand towards the door. "It's right there, the door. Nearly 2 steps away from you." She heard Mako let out a small chuckle and smirked back at Lloyd.

"I take it you're kicking me out? _Fine_. I'll tell your father I found you then…and don't get _attitude _with me," Lloyd spoke back, practically spitting out the word "attitude". "I am still your _fiancé_."

Korra watched as he shut the door behind him as he left. And who was that boy to call her his fiancé? She didn't even have a betrothal necklace (not that she wanted one from _him _anyways). Korra plumped herself on her rickety bed letting out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry." Mako said quietly as he placed himself next to her on her bed once again.

Korra waved it off, obviously okay with the whole thing. "Ah, don't be. It's not your fault. I fell asleep on you first anyways." She smiled into his eyes.

Mako returned it with a puzzled face. "I-I meant sorry about you getting married to _that _guy."

"Oh…that's…that's not your fault, Mako." She replied with a small laugh.

Mako looked at his hands that were on his knees. "But it _is_." He answered, giving her now a serious look. "I was _so stupid_, Korra. I'm sorry for _ever_ breaking up with you."

He now looked straight into her oceanic eyes that he could get lost in for a lifetime. Korra gave him a worried look, but the both leaned in and…

Kissed.

Sadly, it was quickly interrupted when they heard a gasp and they quickly separated their lips from one another.

"Ton-Tonraq!" Lloyd called out, and well, behind him appeared a strong, buff man, known as the father of Korra (and chief of the water tribes.). He saw as his daughter and Mako tried quickly to separate.

"Korra! What do you think you're doing?!"

Korra eyed her father angrily as she grasped Mako's gloved hand.

"I'm sorry but I _cannot _marry Lloyd! I love Mako!" She said, squeezing her lover's hand tightly as if never willing to let go of it.

Tonraq took a step closer (like he wasn't already close enough) to them and furrowed his brows. "It doesn't matter if you want to or not, Korra! It's your duty! When will you understand that?!"

"D-ad…"

"No no! _You cannot_ just go off cheating like that!" He pulled the "couple's" hands apart.

"Oh, and _you_!" Tonraq nearly yelled into his ear as he eyed Mako sharply. "Mako, do not lay a single _finger_ on my daughter!"

"But dad! He's only trying to help-"Korra tried to protest but was snapped off by her father.

"No, you don't understand. I _love_ him," She spoke as she entangled her fingers in Mako's again, "But _not _Lloyd."

"_Korra…_" Tonraq was starting to get ticked off now. He then eyed her and Mako and then down to their hands. He smirked to himself. "_Fine_, then treat Lloyd like Mako."

"What?!" Korra yelled, but then felt Mako's hand leave hers. "M-ako? What're you…?"

Mako looked carefully into her eyes, full of sadness and confusion. "Maybe…it's for the best, Korra."

Korra was about to grab him back saying _"no no no no no, we'll be okay" _but he left out the door and closed it. Korra quickly slammed the door opened and stopped at its frame, watching him walk away.

"You can't leave!" Korra cried out with tears rushing, but he continued. "Mako! Mak-o! Don't!"

She saw him look over his shoulder and she saw…sadness…and regret. But when she was about to call him out again, he was _gone._

"N-o…" Korra whispered out as she slid down the wall crying to herself. It…wasn't _fair. _Her love… just left like _that_.


	3. The Three Months After

**3 Months Later**

Korra walked down the aisle with slow, trudging steps. The three months have been quite difficult, since all Lloyd thought she was interested in was his money. He even bought her an expensive house in the South Water Tribe. Of course though, she refused to even look at it. She doesn't even know how many rooms it has (though she should, since Lloyd kept bragging about the house).

Nonetheless, here she was, walking in a big poofy silk dress. Korra had a short veil with her hair up in a bun. Ladies even put make-up on her, which was to Korra's dismay very much. She, of course, felt very uncomfortable in her current state. She had never worn heels (or a big dress for the matter) in her life.

Korra hesitantly looked back at the seated guests. She saw Bolin, who was in a nice-ish tuxedo with a green bow, probably to represent his bending skill. Next to him was Asami. She wore a light purple dress that went up to her knees. Korra had to admit, she looked quite darn good in it. Just as Korra was about to turn back around to her fiancé, her eye caught a glimpse of Mako. Her eyes widened and saw that he was wearing a tuxedo too but instead of a tie or a bow, he simply wore his old red beaten scarf.

She finally got to the end of the aisle, looking straight into her fiancé's eyes. Korra then looked at the guests again, feeling an anxious stir in her stomach.

"Do you, Lloyd, take Korra as your wife?" (I know there's more words than that said but I'm too lazy to write them).

Lloyd didn't even blink when he nodded his head and said, "I do."

The preacher's face looked in Korra's direction. He started speaking but Korra's ears must've been filled with wax because she couldn't hear him. She noticed his lips stopped moving, and _now_ was the decision.

"I..." Korra began, not sure what to answer. She looked at the guests again, and saw that Mako was looking at the ground, pretending to dust his feet or jacket. Korra didn't blame him, she didn't want to watch this either. She quickly looked back to Lloyd but she shut her eyes.

"I do," She said.

"You may kiss the bride!"

And, so they did. It was more of Lloyd's effort, of course. His lips were all chapped and even blistered. Korra departed her lips from his quickly and went off to dance away her thoughts.

Sweet jazz music tuned the wedding. As soon as Korra stepped on the dance floor, Lloyd asked for a dance. She had to say yes though, unfortunately.

Not soon after, Korra felt a man place a hand on her shoulder. When she looked over it was…Mako.

"Hey…uhm…is it alright if I talk to your…uhm…w-ife?" Mako stuttered a lot when he was nervous, obviously.

Lloyd smiled at him slightly. "Sure, go ahead."

"Mako…what are you doing here?" Korra asked. She was in no way mad, but she didn't think Lloyd would give him an invitation.

"I came to see your wedding, what else? Oh! And I got you something." Mako unwrapped his scarf from his neck and placed it in Korra's hands.

"I want you to…remember me. I doubt we'll ever see each other again." Mako said softly.

"M-ako…I…thank you so much…" Korra paused. "I just-"And before they both knew it, her eyes glowed whiter than the tundra snow.

"Korra…" Mako said, feeling uneasy about this. She used airbending to fly up in the air.

"KORRA!" Mako shouted in worry, but Lloyd walked up to him.

"I got this. She's my…" Lloyd paused and looked into Mako's eyes. "Wife."


	4. Delaying Love

Guests were running away from the chaos but Mako and Lloyd stayed to try and calm Korra down. Her eyes flashed with anger, but tears dropped down her cheeks. Lloyd started to freak out, not knowing much about breaking avatar's out of the avatar state, so he did what felt natural.

"Korra, baby. Come down!" Lloyd yelled.

This made Mako irritated. She_ hated _being called a baby. It made her feel like a helpless 2 year old that could only crawl around and just make noise.

"Baby girl, please!" Lloyd pleaded.

It was only getting worse with the baby names. Mako didn't realize Lloyd was Korra's father. Baby girl, really? Only Korra allowed her father that nickname to her.

Mako knew the situation was getting worse. The ground was shaking and the guests have almost completely left. So he did what_ he _thought felt natural.

"K-orra…I love you." Mako yelled out, a bit nervous to say it next to Lloyd. He was unsure of Korra heard him though, since all the wind around them with her airbending.

"I love you so _much_, sweetie. So please come down!" Mako yelled once again.

And this time he saw a crack in her eyes. He saw the wind calm and the ground stop and then he saw Korra, sitting down on the floor in her torn up wedding dress. Mako approached her with a gentle smile but worry in his eyes.

"I love you t-oo, Mako." Korra whispered almost inaudibly.

Korra leaned into him and touched her lips with his. She tried to wrap her arms around his shoulders, but before she could, he leaned back.

"Mako?" Korra asked, giving him a confused look.

"I can't do this, Korra." Mako confessed.

Korra shook her head, not believing the words that were coming out. "I want only you Mako. I _need_ only you!"

"You're married now. I don't know if you remember, but you said I do." Mako said.

"Because I had too!" Korra cried out.

"Back away, back away!" Lloyd demanded, pushing Mako away from his now wife.

"It doesn't matter anymore! Since we're married, Korra and I," Lloyd began, grabbing Korra's waist. "Will be having our first."

Korra jumped back disgusted. There was no way she was doing _that_ with Lloyd. She then remembered, she already had her first. Oh of course Lloyd was the type of guy to wait until marriage!

"Lloyd…I'm not a…virgin anymore." Korra confessed with a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

Lloyd look surprised. "What?! Who…who took it?!"

Korra awkwardly looked at Mako blushing with extreme red. He looked back at her and he couldn't help but let out a tint smile and blush back.

"But…I'm a man of culture! I can't sleep with a woman who already had her first _before _marriage." Lloyd complained, then giving a nasty look at Korra and Mako.

"So-rry…" Korra mumbled, slightly about to laugh.

Lloyd put his hands on his hips. "I can't do this." He shook his head. "Marriage is off!"

Fireworks should've been exploding after Lloyd let out his words, because Korra's eyes were widen open and had a big toothy grin. She ran over to Mako and leapt in his arms, and she heard him chuckle with delight.

"Isn't that great, Mako?!" Korra exclaimed. She then felt Mako unwrap his arms around her waist.

"Korra I…" Mako began. "I want you to know I still love you very much…"

"What're you saying, Mako?" Korra asked nervously.

"I uhm…I met someone a month ago…" Mako confessed.

"I…" Korra started, but tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm…so ha-ppy for you!" Korra said, with a fake smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Korra, look we didn't-" Mako said, but was cut off when Korra started to run. He noticed that she halted and turned around. "I'm sorry, Korra!"

"No, don't be!" Korra said. "I bet she's a lovely lady…" There was a moment of silence, but Korra spoke up again.

"Well, I uhm…I still love you too, Mako." And then she ran where Mako couldn't see in the glaring sun.

"Korra…" Mako whispered, though he knew no one could hear him.

"Stupid!" Mako yelled, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Augh! I'm such an idiot!"


	5. Remarriage And Unofficial Lovers

**I'M TRYING TO FINISH THIS AS FAST AS I CAN BECAUSE I'VE GOT FINALS AND I DON'TWANT TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT**

After searching wide and far on Air Temple Island (which Mako swore, looked smaller from Bolin and his old apartment in the attic at the probending arena), he finally found her. Mako took slow careful steps, not wanting to alarm her and make her run away once again. When he sat down on a cliff of the island, Korra only looked into the ocean.

"Hey…I guess I found you." Mako started off easily, coughing into his gloved hands awkwardly.

After a moment of short silence, Mako spoke up again.

"Don't cry over me, Korra." He said, looking at her puffy eyes.

"I…I can't he-lp it…" Korra mumbled as she looked back at him. "I love you too much…"

Mako entangled his fingers with Korra's as hers sat on the edge of the cliff, too.

"And…I know you love me too…" Korra paused for a moment. "Right?"

"Of course I love you, Korra." Mako answered, tugging a smile. He felt Korra grip his hand harder, which made him smile a tad more.

"So, why won't this work?!" Korra cried out with confusion. She's had enough of the games. It was on and off, on and off; she didn't know if she could take it anymore.

"Can you tell me about her? The uhm…girl you met?" Korra asked in a surprising normal tone.

"Korra, I wanted to tell you that we weren't officially going out. We just went on a couple of dates, okay?" Mako informed her, which Korra looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry for overreacting. Anyways, go on…"

"Well, for starters, she's pretty shy…" Mako said, remembering when he first met her.

"Her voice is pretty high…squeaky, y'know? Uhm…she can be awkward a lot. She's pretty too; she's got some nice short curly orange hair…" Mako continued, rambling.

"Do you love her?" Korra asked, immediately regretting the question, afraid of the answer.

"It's only been a month, so I don't know. I don't think so anyways…" Mako said, which made Korra smile a bit.

"You forgot to tell me her name." Korra said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh! Her name is Marie." Mako informed.

"Nice name…Marie." Korra mumbled more towards herself than Mako,

"I'm sorry Korra…" Mako began, squeezing her hand harder.

"I just…I was lonely, y'know? Bolin moved, Asami was busy with her company and you were getting married!" He paused a moment to take a short breath. "And then…here pops up this wonderful girl with all the free time in the world!"

"I should've known right then, though…that no one could fulfill my life…" Mako leaned in close to Korra. "Like you once did." And then kissed her.

The kiss was not long lasted, as they departed quickly. Korra looked at the ocean for a bit, thinking things through a bit.

"I'll still have to get married…" Korra spoke, which she noticed Mako about to protest but held out her finger.

"They don't _have _to be royalty…who cares about a pure line blood anyways?!" Korra asked. "So I was wondering…"

Mako laughed a bit. "Allow me, Korra." He heard Korra chuckle.

"Will you... ("Mako!")" Mako leaned in close. "Korra," Their noses bumped. "Marry me?" He got on his knees and held her hand in comfort.

"Mako…I…"

BWAHAHHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! OWOWOWOWOWOWO

**So did you guys seethe thing where Mako was describing Marie that all of her traits were opposite of Korra's? Ya, I know guys do that to forget about their loved exes. That's what I was trying to hint towards! Please leave a review! =)**


	6. Time With Love

**Okay, okay, I won't do more cliffhangers, that was pretty mean. And I'm changing this thing to a T because I'm pretty sure mentioning sex and virginities is not K. And there'll be a couple (not many) curse words**

Mako looked into her eyes as he squeezed her hand to reassure that she wasn't, well, dreaming. He could see her chest rise and her lips curl into a smile. Before he could blink, she had hugged him with her hands wrapped around his neck. He chuckled in delight and leaned in to kiss her. Mako felt Korra smile in between the kiss and smiled himself.

"Yes! It's a yes!" Korra said happily.

After the proposal, Mako and Korra decided to share the full day together. No one else but themselves. They ate (and shared) plenty cotton candy, shared small kisses and explored many cafés together. They eventually found themselves walking hand in hand at the park.

"I love you, Mako." Korra said, replying.

"And I love you." Mako said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Korra chuckled a small bit and looked back at Mako. "I'm glad we fixed us."

Mako furrowed his brows. "There was nothing _to_ fix. The only thing that stopped us was time. All we had to do was wait." Mako answered seriously.

"Well, I'm glad to have you back." Korra said.

"Me too." Mako replied.

"And I'm sorry for this crazy day!" Korra said with an apologetic tone. "And I totally forgot about the "marriage"."

"Well, I'll see you around, okay?" Mako answered, giving her a goodbye kiss.

"Yeah, bye." Korra said.

Mako leaned into her and whispered, "And I have a necklace to find."

"Alright, alright. Bye!" Korra said waving.

"Bye love!" Mako yelled as he began to walk away which left a smile on Korra's face as she headed to the island.

As Korra approached the island, he saw her father storming after her with very heavy footsteps.

"KORRA!" Tonraq yelled with his deep voice.

"Dad look, just let me understand-" Korra tried to reason, but was quickly interrupted by her father.

"I don't care, Korra. Just explain to me why you and Lloyd did not get married!" Tonraq yelled as his anger began to overtake him.

"Well…" Korra began nervously. "Because…he's cultured?" Korra answered, which she made sound more like a question than an answer.

Her father placed his hands across his chest. "That's a good thing, Korra."

"Dad…" Korra looked at him nervously once again and scratched her arm a bit. "He was upset because I'm not…"

"Not what?" Her father interrupted.

"A virgin…" Korra mumbled but surprisingly her father heard.

"What?! Who took it?!" Tonraq yelled.

"You'll kill him if I tell you!" Korra complained.

"Damn straight I will!" He yelled. "Now tell me, who?!"

Korra started to toy with her wolf tails very nervously. She wasn't sure what to say. All she knew was that she didn't want Mako dead. She sighed. She was going to have to tell him.

"It was…Mako. "Korra mumbled again.

"MAKO?!" Tonraq yelled so loud that someone could go deaf. He began to storm to the upcoming boat to the city.

"Dad no!" Korra screamed.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Tonraq mumbled to himself, but Korra still heard and ran up to him worriedly.

"Dad, you can't! He's my fiancé!" Korra accidentally blurted out.

"He's your wh-at?!" Tonraq asked unsteadily. "That piece of shit is definitely dead now!"

Korra's eyes widened as she saw her father waterbending his way over to Mako's apartment. She whistled for Naga and hopped up on her.

"Naga, go!"

**Omg I lied about the cliffhangers :d**

** So this isn't the last chapter obviously. But the next one is!**


	7. Desperate Reason

**LAST CHAPTER! Don't worry; I have another chapter story in my mind after this one :)**

**And uh again, this is T because of talks of "virginities" and sex and such and such.**

"Hm…" Mako mumbled to himself as he carefully observed a beautiful gleaming blue betrothal necklace from a local jewelry shop. He held his chin down with his hand as he looked at it thoughtfully.

He didn't notice as an elderly woman with a cane walk up to his side as she, too, observed the necklace.

"For a special someone, I am guessing?" She asked with a scratchy voice. She gripped her cane a bit harder to ensure it wouldn't come loose.

Mako blushed a bit and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Y-eah…"

He noticed wrinkles formed across her forehead and cheeks as she smiled. "May I ask who? Many people I know from around the block come here, so I might know the gal." The elderly responded, loosening her grip from her cane calmly.

"Uhm…Korra. Avatar Korra…" Mako said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Who-My spirits! Jared!" The woman yelled, now clutching her wooden cane as she called from someone back in the shop.

"_Kary_, I was working with some customers-"The also elderly man complained, joining the woman's side.

"Who cares? It's the avatar's fiancé!" She whispered in a sort of yell that Mako could hear. The elderly man began to smile with wrinkles forming in similar places as it had for the other elder.

"He-llo…" The elder man spoke nervously, in which Mako responded with a "hey" awkwardly.

Mako paid attention to the elder woman's eyes as she looked up and down at him. Was an elder checking him out…or?

"She has good taste…" He heard the woman whisper as she nudged what he assumed to be her husband. "You're a handsome boy, you are!" She said, speaking directly to him this time. She put off a wrinkly smile, and he just thanked her.

"Now uhm…where was it?" The elder woman mumbled to herself, looking around anxiously. She clasped her cane once again and waddled into the shop. In a minute or two, she was back with a very gorgeously laced box and she handed it out to him with her free hand.

"What's…this?" Mako asked, looking at the box and then the woman. '_Stupid question_' Mako thought. It was obviously…

"The betrothal necklace you laid your eyes on. You do want it, yes?" The elder woman asked nervously.

"Oh, oh of course!" Mako said, smiling back. He pulled out some yuans, counting to himself. "Should be uhm…how much?"

The elder laughed to herself. "Oh it's on the house, boy! A man who can obtain the avatar shouldn't have to pay another yuan!"

Mako looked at the box as he held it in both hands. As said before, it was beautifully wrapped in dark lace. He opened it, and of course in it there was the blue necklace with the water tribe symbol engraved on it.

"Thank you…are you uh, sure you don't want money, though?" Mako asked, not feeling right to take something for free.

"Ah, stubborn aren't you?" The elderly man asked. "It's all yours, boy!"

And then Mako left the shop, smiling brightly. He ran to several food stands, collecting all types of fruits and spices, ready to cook a meal of his life. As he arrived to his apartment, he started the stove up with his firebending and threw some spices here and there, making it just _right_. As he smelt the cooking noodles, he heard his front door bust open with a big BANG.

Mako turned around quickly to see Korra's father, Tonraq. He looked at him nervously. His tight jaws and furrowed brows assured him that he was _not_ happy.

"S-ir?" Mako asked nervously. He looked up at Tonraq as he stormed up to him with loud steps.

"Don't you "sir" me!" Tonraq yelled angrily, and Mako heard his nearby neighbors saying something like, "_Keep it down_!"

"And first of all _boy_, my daughter is _cultured_! Y'know what that means?!" Tonraq yelled even louder.

"Wh-at…does that mean?' Mako questioned anxiously.

"It _means_, she's supposed to wait **AFTER** marriage!" Tonraq roared.

Mako looked around his apartment, hoping for Korra to save his life or something. "Oh…I'm sorry si-sir, I didn't know…"

"No! And how're you marrying her? Where was _my_ blessing?!" Tonraq screeched more as he interrupted Mako.

"I-"

"DAD!" Mako turned around and looked at his front door (well…there was no door there anymore), and saw Korra.

"Dad, I asked for both…" Korra confessed.

Tonraq looked angrily at her, but his brows became less tensed.

"Look, do you want me happy with Mako, or with suck-up Lloyd?" Korra asked calmly.

"Korra, you must marry someone royal to keep our blood line pure." Tonraq answered as he too, calmed down a bit.

Korra, Mako noticed, looked straight into her father's eyes.

"Dad, I promise, I can take care of the tribes when you're gone." Korra said, closing her eyes. "I already take care of the world."

Mako walked closer to Korra, as he wrapped his arm around hers. "Sir…"

Tonraq looked around the apartment. He noticed Mako had several things cooking, and then behind cooking ingredients saw a laced box, which he guessed to be the betrothal necklace. He then looked back to his daughter and her fiancé, as they held hands.

"You're…you're in good hands, Korra." Tonraq calmly stated. "I…I'll go. I can see you're both busy…"

Korra beamed and kissed Mako on the lips. He smiled between it. They separated their lips and Korra looked up at him. Mako smiled back at her for a second, but then his eyes wandered to the lace box, feeling happier then ever.


End file.
